Romeo and Cinderella
by Teddybearanime
Summary: They ALL don't want us to be together! "I-I can't love you anymore!" I'm gonna miss making her blush... This isn't gonna be M rated! So don't worry! Heehee. I guess it's dramatic... I try... But there's also humor...
1. Chapter 1

**Futago-hime: Romeo and Cinderella **

**Did'ja guys guess? Did'ja? Did'ja?!**

**Well this is it! ^^ And I'm **_**really **_**sorry but this chapter kinda sucks... I think the second is better... Well I hope you guys enjoy nonetheless!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi-boshi no Futago-hime**

**Chapter: 1- Promise**

~Fine's POV~

Hiya! I'm Fine and I'm finally dating my dream guy, Shade! It's like a dream so far. Nothing could possibly go wrong!

Well I will be the one to tell you about the people in my life!

Shade- Whom I was just talking about. He has dark, blue hair and eyes, so dark blue that they look violet... He's my 21 year-old boyfriend, Prince of the Moon Kingdom, and love of my life! He's overprotective, and seems to be easily jealous... It's fun to mess with him when I can!

Rein- My blue-haired twin princess of the Sunny Kingdom! She has aqua-green eyes. You can usually see her hair in a ponytail. She's actually just a few minutes older than me! We're both 20! My favorite sister! My only sister for that matter. I'd do _anything_ for her! But she kind of confuses me. She says she likes Bright... But constantly dates other guys...

Bright- He's the Prince of the Jewelry Kingdom. He has red eyes and orange-goldish hair. He's really kind and easily flustered. He's basically the polar opposite of Shade. He's also 21 years old. I can tell there's a future for Rein and him... If only he'd realize it already!

Ah! I have to go see Shade... But it's so hot~!

~Shade's castle~

Well... Rein was on another date with Fango... So Shade called me here.

"Heya Shade!" I yelled, barging the castle doors open.

"Fine! You were suppose to be here 15 minutes ago!" Shade came and yelled at me. I blinked and glared at him.

"Well it's not my fault you don't let me go out with short-shorts and tank-tops outside without you in an arm-link radious! I was lost in the desert!" I yelled back and then added, "Do you_ know_ how hot it is outside?!"

I was blushing and pouting.

When Shade laughed.

"Fine! Does the baby want some clothes from here? We'll go get some while we're shopping for dinner!"

I blushed and glared, again.

"Let's go already!" I yelled, he laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

So safe...

~On the way~

We saw Bright on the way of our shopping.

"Oh hey Bright," I smiled

"Princess Fine," he said, smiling.

"Wazzup?" I smiled, again. Shade was getting annoyed, and grabbed my wrist, muttering,

"We still need to go shopping."

"O-Oh right!" I stuttered. "Bye Bright!"

"Bye," he said, his face in confusion.

Yes! Finally Shorts! All of my basketball shorts were dirty... I would've worn them... If it weren't for Shade... He'd take a look and tell me to go change into something more _clean_.

We payed for the clothes and left.

I started talking, and talking, and talking. Until I asked the question I was dying to get an answer from.

"Did you use to like Rein?"

He paused before answering,

"Yes actually, she was so close to being my first love," My heart broke at this... Until he said, "But I fell for you, and I'm honestly, truly, deeply in love and love you."

"Forever?" I asked.

"Forever," he smiled.

I then handed out my pinkie.

"Pinkie promise?"

His eyes widened a bit. "Pinkie... Promise..."

"Okay!" I yelled. "If you break a promise you'll have to swallow a thousand needles~!" I sang.

He sang, too...

This couldn't possibly go wrong!

**It will start getting Romeo and Cinderella-y in the next few chapters... Heehee. Ah! After this later on I'll do Princess and the Pauper... And then I'll do Sekirei Triangle... I haven't uploaded that one in a while... Aheh ^^' Well... I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Futago-hime: Romeo and Cinderella**

**Hi-Hi! I'm here with the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: First, did I remember it for the other chapter?! Secind, I don't own Fushigi-boshi no Futago-hime, or Romeo and Cinderella... The song.**

**Chapter: 2- Laughter.**

~Fine's POV~

As I made dinner, Shade constantly kept teasing me!

I was molding the onigiri into kitty-shapes.

"Aw~ Their so cute!" I said to myself.

I then felt arms around me.

"Yea, so are you," Shade said and kissed my head.

My face went a little red, and I giggled. He then took a look at the kitty-shapes and his eyes went wide.

"Why are they so big?"

"Huh?" I asked. the onigiri were only the shape of my hands.

"Hm. Their as big as your breast..." He said. My face flushed red, and I spun around to him.

"Why you-!" I started to yell at him, when he kissed me. Oh no! I was _not_ about to forgive him that easily!

I shoved him away, and said, "Who said you could see dinner at this moment? Shoo! Shoo!"

He walked out. I smiled, and was determined to do my best. So he would say,

"Wow Fine, their really delicious! I've never had better!"

~Dinner~

We sat down and ate.

I was so ready to hear what Shade was gonna say! But... He mumbles,

"Tasted better."

Did I hear right? No! My ears must be playing tricks!

That's what I wanted to think, but when he didn't say anything else. I blushed and held my anger in.

"Well then," I started. "I'm going home. Since I've been from the kingdom,_ way_ too long. And Rein might come home drunk."

"Ok you want me to walk you-" Shade started.

"No! No! I'll be Fine! That's my name after all!" I yelled at him, smirking.

"Fine. Be careful," he said.

"Bye nee-chan!" Milky called after me, she was 12 right now... And she was sooo cute! Though she's evenly matched at eating with me... "The food was great!"

Finally some acknowledgement! I smiled and yelled to her, "Thanks, Jane!"

I was walking home, feeling just a bit guilty. Well. I lied to Shade... Rein _never_ comes home drunk. She never drinks.

"Ah well, he can take a little joke!" I sighed.

I walked inside the castle and mum greeted me,

"Evening, Fine. Do you know when Rein will be back?" Mother asked, she was now 40, and she still looked elegantly beautiful!

"She said about 8. 'Cuz that's when her date ends," I replied.

"Thank you," she said, walking off.

This was gonna be really boring.

~An hour later~

"Hey Rein," I greeted, as she walked in.

"Hey," she replied.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Mom told me we have to go to a meeting tomorrow," Rein explained.

"Ok," I sighed. "How come she told you not me?... I was here before you."

"I guess she told me because I'm older," she smirked. She's never gonna let me live that down! I scoffed and pouted. She laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" I snapped.

"Apparently you," She laughed more, I kept on glaring at her, and then laughed too.

Laughter... Never did I know that I would end up nearly crying by her...

**dark lil'angel2be- Here's the update! ^^ And...*Mood changes* ****Never**** bring SHEIN on a SHINE fanfic! *Points* Anyway~! Which do you prefer a magic cookie or cupcake? ^^ Oh! And thanks for reviewing!**

**Made2352- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! And which do you prefer magic cookie or cupcake? **

**xXSnowHimeHikariXx- Oh no don't worry they'll en- *Magic cookie stuffed into my mouth* Um... Thanks for reviewing! Since I fear that if I say anything more Pikachu will stuff another magic cookie in my mouth... Well which do you prefer a magic cookie or cupcake?**

**I hope you all enjoyed! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Futago-hime: Romeo and Cinderella**

**...H-Hiya everybody! Here's the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I **_**hate**_** writing this. But I don't own Romeo and Cinderella **_**or**_** Fushigi-boshi no Futago-hime!**

**Chapter: 3- Broken Paradise**

~Fine's POV~

Mum, Rein and I woke up to go to this 'important' meeting. Ah~ I was having such a good dream too~ Shade and I on the beach after playing a hefty game of kick the can. We get some ice cream and both eat it toge-.

Ah! When did I get so lovey-dovey?!

Well... Being with Shade is always paradise... No wonder.

Ah! The meeting!

We're almost late!

~At the meeting~

Rein and I threw open the doors and barged in.

"HA~! We were almost late!" I laughed.

"Yeah," Rein laughed with me.

All the people in the meeting glared at us. Mother held in a giggle and sweetly commanded us,

"Come. Fine. Rein."

"Ok," we said in unison.

The meeting then commenced as we all took our seats.

"You two are getting an arranged marriage," Roman, the 'head' of the meeting. Yeah 'cuz he's got a big head!

Wait... What did he just say?

Arranged marriage?

"...WHAT?!" Rein and I yelled.

"Fine! Rein!" Mother yelled at us, not-so-sweetly.

"Sorry," we mumbled.

"Yes. Princess Fine you will be marrying Noche Prince of Orchestra Planet. And Rein you will marry your current boyfriend," Big-head explained.

"But I already have a boyfriend!" I yelled, not wanting to betray Shade.

"It's already decided."

Rein's face was a little dissapointed. I guess I was fighting for both of us...

Ugh! That pedophile! Well... We didn't have much a good childhood because of him... So I have a right to call him that! Right? Ugh!

Shade...

How come Reins getting treated better?!

"That is all. The marriage papers will arrive next week. You may all go now." Big-head coldly said.

"Hai..." We all got up and left. My eyes filling with tears every step to the car. I was just lifeless at this point. Still trying to hold the tears back.

I slumped in the car.

Rein looked at me and started to comfort.

"Fine. Daijo. Daijo," Rein comforted with her own sad look. She knew that if she cried right now that mother would be mad... Not that she isn't already... I took a while to calm down.

"A-Arigotou," I sniffed.

"Don't worry!... Besides you might wanna tell Shade-kun," Rein said. I gasped a bit. But saw this coming.

"Ok," I managed to get out.

"Very good," Rein sighed.

"I'll text him to meet me," I sniffed, pulling out my phone. I then text him:

_Shade. Meet me at the star spring. We need to talk._

_*I love Doctor Shade3*_

I sent the message and waited.

His reply came:

_Ok._

_-I love Nurse Fine-_

My heart broke.

I can't be his Nurse Fine anymore. He can't be my Doctor Shade.

~At the Star Spring. Shade's POV~  
We need to talk? Great! I can tell her what Milky wanted me to tell her... Nirlo's finally her boyfriend. Oi. Milky.

Mirlo was so excited that we'd be brother and sister-in-law later during life.

I looked up from the book of medicine I brought with me.

"Yo. Fine," I greeted my Fine. Well. I'm possesive of the girls I keep close to me.

Like if Nirlo brakes Milky's heart... Me and him are going to have to have a talk.

"Shade..." She replied... Lifeless?

That's not usually like her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried, but of course didn't show it. But she would know that I'm worried.

"...I...I can't love you anymore!" She cried, running into my arms.

We're connected.

Does that mean our connection will be broken?

**Sorry... Cliffy... Songs listened to: Romeo and Cinderella and Butterfly on your Right Shoulder, both english dubbed.**

**By: Razzyness, Darkmoon249 and zoozbuh**

**Anyway.. Reviews~!**

**Made2352- Thanks for reviewing! ^^ Glad you like it! And here's that magic cupcake! Hope you enjoyed!**

**dark lil'angel2be- Don't worry! Don't worry! ^^ I forgive you! ^^ And of course! I've got billions of magic cupcakes! Here ya go Onee-chan! Thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoyed!**

**xXSnowHimeHikariXx- I'm glad you liked it! And heehee I do wonder what would happen if Rein got drunk... Hm... Fanfic idea~! And hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reviewing! And here's that magic cupcake!**

**I hope you all enjoyed! ^^ And that this wasn't too long or too short!**

**See ya~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Futago-hime: Romeo and Cinderella.**

**Chapter: 4- Planning.**

**Ah~ HI everybody! Here's the fourth chappy! Hope you guys enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi-boshi no Futago-hime or Romeo and Cinderella.**

~Shade's POV~

I was shocked.

"... What?"

"I got an arranged marriage..."

"Fine," I sighed. I can't believe it. "I want you to know. Know matter what. I will _always _love you." I then continued, "I'll love you forever. And as you get over me. I just want to be there for you..."

"Shade... I'll _always_ love you, too," Fine sniffed, and looked up at me from crying on my shirt.

I smirked, and fixed her bangs.

Which made her blush.

I'm gonna miss making her blush...

This arranged marriage prince _better_ take care of her.

Thinking for a second. I got an idea.

"... Let's... Runaway."

"What?" Fine asked.

"We can be together forever... Trust me?"

"Shade... I..." She turmoiled, and I immediately worried. "Twi nights from now."

Inside I was shining with happiness.

But outside I teasingly said, "Alright. I'll miss you~"

I've got to keep her mind off things...

She nervously smiled and nodded.

We then walked home.

~Fine's POV~

I was shaking with anticipation, and anxiety. I've always had to be the "Good Girl," Rein always looked upon.

But... I do love her. I'm just a little envious of her...

I closed my hand in Shade's and knew I couldn't tell Rein of this plan.

I then took my hand out of his, and gave him a long. big hug outside the gates.

"...I'll be waiting," I whispered into his ear.

Then walked inside the castle.

I fakely started to cry... Though it was half-heartedly... And ran to my room, locking and closing the door behind me.

I then put on Romeo and Cinderella, Rin and Len version, and started to pack.

I packed necessities that was needed, hiding the suit case under the bed, and leaving some things out. To make my room look "normal."

I started to sing along, quietly with the song that I left to keep rewinding. It's dark out now... So I have a reason to stay in my room!

"Please don't let my love turn out. To be such a tragedy just like Juliet's was. Please take me far away from here~... That's my only desire!"

I stopped it right there, hearing my stomach growl, I started to walk towards the door.

Screw what I was talking about earlier... I'm hungry!

Opening the door, I came face to face with mama and papa.

I inwardly sighed, and let them drag me to start there big speech.

Great~ I've gotta half-heartly cry again.

"Now do you understand?" Papa asked.

I nodded my head.

"Good. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Papa. Mama."

I went back into my room, and closed the door.

I got in my room, changed, and turned on the CD.

I then continued to sing,

"I say goodnight to both my Mama and my Papa. I do hope tonight that they sleep so very soundly. Right now. It's time for the grown-ups to go to bed~"

I decided to ignore a voice that was also singing. Thinking it was in my head.

But it didn't stop.

I turned around to see...

Shade.

"WH-" I started to yell, but caught myself. And continued, "at are you doing here?"

"I said I'd _miss_ you. Never said I wouldn't come _see_ you," he winked.

"You..." I growled. But then stopped, smiling a bit.

"... Your singing is nice," he said.

"Eh?... Oh," I blushed. "Th-thank you... Your not so bad yourself."

He then smirked and said, "Sing more... Songduck."

"Songduck?" I pouted a bit. I like ducks... But seriously?!

"Yes. Songduck. Now... Does it help if I say that I love you?" He gave me a puppy face.

"Fine..." I then took a deep breath, "Please be gentle,"

"And be nice," he sang.

"Please hold me."

"Very tight."

"The taste of bitterness."

"I truly hate it, you know?"

"I blame the sweet things I've tasted ever since I was a little girl~"

We continued on singing...

Then we sang together,

"Please will you stay with me until death do us part?"

Dad then knocked on the door, bringing both of us out of our dreamland. Shade looked at me, kissed my cheek and flew out the window.

I opened the door and he asked,

"Who's in here?"

"Dad... it's the CD," I noticed my window was closed. Wow. He's fast...

"Mhm... Get to sleep."

"Fine."

I changed the CD to Kokoro.

Basically I'm just their robotic doll. Losing feelings...

But... Shade... Is my kiseki...

Starting to drift to sleep. I dreamt of Shade's smile.

I wonder just how this plan will go.

**Woo! That was long! Songs: Kaito and Teto Romeo and Cinderella. Kaito and Teto Magnet. Rin and Len Romeo and Cinderella.**

**XxshadeandfineloverXx- I'm glad you like it! ^^ And thanks for reviewing! Now... What do you prefer Magic cupcake or cookie? ^^**

**Made2352- Teehee. My lips are sealed~ (Mostly cuz of Thunder!) Ahem. Anyway. Thanks for reviewing! Ah... Here's a cupcake! ^^**

**dark lil'angel2be- Yay! Glad you enjoyed! And well... It's Sh- *Looks behind me* Um... Thunder... Why don't you just shoo? ^^' Well... Here's a cupcake!**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Romeo and Cinderella **

**Chapter: 5- Comfort and Hook-up.**

**Ahh 3rd story update today! I'll update Teased Maid after this! So hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi-boshi np Futago-hime! Or Romeo and Cinderella!**

~Fine's POV~

I woke up from my sleep and went downstairs to get something to eat.

Wait~ Papa and Mama said I could never go see Shade as a "friend."

I smiled gleefully at that, even forgetting my hunger.

"I'm going out!" I yelled, letting everybody know.

"No!" Papa came downstairs. I quizzically looked back at him. "You are forbidden to see Shade."

"Why? He's my friend now..."

"I don't trust you."

Now he doesn't even trust me?! What else could I possibly lose?!

I angerly glared and barked out, "Fine!"

I grabbed some caramels, and an apple and ran up the stairs.

I decided to save the Romeo and Cinderella song for when I see Shade tonight...Tomorrow night... We're out of here... I'm nervous yet excited...

Well... There's nothing to do.

Ah! I have to comfort Rein today.

Well! She's not getting married to Bright! So. I know she'll come and cry to me... Right about no-

I heard a knock on my door.

Yup.

I opened the door and she cried to me,

"F-Fine!"

"Woah! What's wrong? Who do I have to kill?" I giggled a bit.

Though I know full well.

"Fine! I won't be able to marry Bright-kun!"

It was then I made a 'I've-got-an-idea!' face.

"You'll get Bright to like you today! And then tomorrow he'll request to marry you!"

"You think it'll work?!" She smiled.

"I know so! Now! Go get dressed! Then we'll head to the Jewelry Kingdom!" I smiled.

"Yes~! Merci!" She sang and walked off. Yeah she took up French when we were little... I watched her walk off, smiling, going to get ready.

I fakely smiled as I, too got ready.

Making it quick. I then text Bright.

~Ney! Ney! *Sweets, Cakes, Nya~*~

~Whatz up? *Jewlz*~

~I'm coming over with Rein *Sweets, Cake, Nya~*~

~Ok *Jewlz*~

Yea... I had to change my signature... They check my messages too!

"Ready to go?" Rein, excitedly, smiled.

"Hai!" And with that we left.

~Jewel Kingdom~

"Ney~ Bright! Let's go to the carni in town!" I suggested, after only second of getting there. Plan. In. Progress!

"Oh... Sure," he said.

As we loaded into the luxorious limo, I made sure Rein sat in the middle, so Bright would be sitting next to her.

I smiled a bit, looking out the window, as the two talked.

~The Carnival~

One step outside and-

"Oooooh!" I whined.

"Fine!" Both Rein and Bright worried over me.

"Tummy. Hurt. Home. Sorry guys!" I "Struggled" and moaned.

"Shall I help y-" Bright started.

"No. Ferris. Wheel. You two. Enjoy," I said.

"Alright..." Bright said.

I nodded and climbed back into the limo.

This had better work!

~Rein's POV~

I saw what Fine was doing. And mentally thanked her.

"Well... No need to worry about it right?" I asked Bright-kun.

"Right..." Bright smiled, with a hint of uncertainty.

Hm?...

We then made our way to the Ferris Wheel.

On the way, stopping at the games and such... Bright won a teddy bear for me and bought cotton candy!

I could just melt! My face is blushing too much!

~Ferris Wheel~

Once we were sat and made our way to the top, I decided to confess.

"B-Bright-kun... I," we both started at the same time.

"No y-" We both laughed.

"Aha..." We laughed and he gestured me to go first. "I-I lo-uh-" I started but was cut off. By his lips on mine.

He ended the kiss and said, "I may just love you, too."

We both blushed and kissed again.

Thank you so much Fine.

**Paradichlorobenzene Nico Nico Chorus... Gotta love copy and paste!**

**Anywho... Reviews~**

**Made2352- Shh! Can't tell everybody! And yay! Here's the next chapter! ^^ Thanks for reviewing!**

**dark lil'angel2be- Yay! Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing! And here you go! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Futago-hime: Romeo and Cinderella**

**Chapter: 6- Romeo and Cinderella.**

**Oh my freaking gosh! Pokemon White and Black 2 is out! Ah sorry this is my blah blah time... Anywho. Um... 6th chapter ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don'town Fushigi-boshi no Futago-hime.**

~Fine's POV~

Rein knew me. She knew bery well that I'd stop and "get snacks."

"Get snacks" as in see Shade.

"Here will be just fine, thank you," I told the driver. "Thanks!" I yelled behind me, getting out.

The driver smiled and rode off.

I called Rein.

"Hello~" I cooed.

"Fine?"

"Yup... When I call you can you come pick me up?" I asked her.

"Sure~... And thanks!"

"I should be thanking you!"

We then hung up, and I climbed into Shade's window. Heehee reverse.

I looked left then right. Shade wasn't there... Mwahaha.

I then got to work. I jumped on the bed, knocked books down, threw clothes here and there, and then hid in the closet.

Only seconds was I in there. When the door opened.

"Fine. I know you're in there," I heard Shade sigh.

"Nani~?! No way!" I yelled, coming out.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Well... I just couldn't wait..." I stammered, and blushed.

He stared at me, smirked, then pushed me on the bed.

"Sh-Shade?!" I gasped.

"I love you," he umbled, kissing my neck.

"Shade~?" I moaned, I felt so... Enchanted. I stayed there in that wonderful worlds, for just a few seconds. When my eyes shot open. Knowing where this was going. "Shade! No! Not until we're married!"

"Aw... Fine," he mumbled. I crossed my arms, and pouted a bit. "Fine," he scoffed.

I smirked, then we started talking.

I looked at the sun, it was already getting late.

"Well... See you tonight, Cinderella," I winked.

"Oh yes. Romeo," he smirked.

We laughed, and I jumped out the window.

I looked at the sun, oh yeah... It looks to be about 5:30.

I checked my phone; 5:23.

Booyah!

Well... I then called Rein.

"Rein?" I asked, as the phone ended ringing.

"Yes?"

"I'm ready," I said then realized I was being rude. "A-are you?"

"Yup. Be right there."

She then hung up.

Noone says bye anymore.

I waited. She'll either come alone or with Bright- Holding hands~

Finally she was here. In our parents car. She must've come alone.

All the doors opened. Ok with Altezza and Bright?

Instead she was with our... Parents!

What?!

"Hi Fine," all of them smugly said.

It just got worse.

**That wasn't too short was it guys? Anyway. Reviews.**

**XxshadeandfineloverXx- Alright! ^^ Here's the magic cupcake and cookie! ^^ And me too! Nyom. Anywho. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kidi-neechan- *Gives another hug and cupcake and cookie.* Thanks for reviewing! And hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Made2352- Yes! Rein and Bright got together ^^ But... It will be a challenge for Fine and Shade *Sniffs* Well. Thanks for reviewing!**

**I hope you all enjoyed! ^^ **

**Bye~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Futago-hime: Romeo and Cinderella**

**Chapter: 7- Bingo.**

**AH! I'm getting Poke-white 2 Sunday! Sorry. I'm obsessed with the game (Though, I lost Pokewhite 1 and I have my Pokeblack 1 right now... I wanna play it now) Ah. I'm blah-blah-blahing too much.**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi-boshi no Futago-hime or Romeo and Cinderella :'(**

~Fine's POV~

_ALL_ of them don't want us to be together!

"Hello," I aboslutely refused to show weakness!

"Well... Get in the car... We've come to pick you up. From your "Play Date."

I winced at that, and nodded.

It was a long drive home...

~At Home~

They kept on going on and on and on!

Yelling.

Shouting.

Spitting... _Gross._

I just nodded my head, hoping they would just _shut up._

Trying to get it over with.

"Dismissed," mother spat out.

I nodded, and walked to my bathroom.

I took my shower, and walked to my room, my towel still on.

Once inside, I closed and locked the door.

Today will be special... For Shade and I!

I took out my mascara. Though I know what Shade will say,

'Didn't I say before?! No mascara!'

I smiled a bit at that.

I then took out some pajamas; a pink tank top, with a skull head on it, and red short-shorts.

After being done with that, I let my hair down and put a bow on top.

Well... As close to Rin as you'll get!

I sat down on my bed, turned the CD on, and started to eat my apple.

Huh? Still all green and juicy. Yay. It's Rein's head!

... I shouldn't think such vile and evil things...

"Hey beautiful," I heard Shade's voice behind me.

"Oh h-" I turned around and blushed.

Shade was dressed in a dress shirt, **all** buttons undone, dress pants and his hair in a ponytail.

"Y... Shade," I dragged on, blushing.

"Oh..." He looked at me and smirked. "Come on. You could've tried harder to look like Rin! Your not turning me on the slightest." He teased me.

"Neither are you," I hmphed.

Though I know that that was just a lie...

"Oh Cinderella, are you lying again?" Shade asked. I pouted and glared at him, blushing. He smirked, then leaned in and kissed me, I was shocked a bit, but then melted into it. A small moan from the back of my throat, then on my face came a blush on both cheeks.

He then pulled away... Way too fast!

I was getting ready to glare at him, when I saw how serious his face was.

"We... Can't escape tomorrow," he muttered.

What...

Wait...

"What?" I gasped.

"We... Can't escape tomorrow," he ran his fingers through his hair. "Tomorrows Milky's birthday- Which I totally forgot... But I can still come and see you..." He explained and muttered something under his breath... I didn't hear... But... I'm too shocked to say anything.

So I just nod.

A somewhat-awkward aura then came upon us.

When I heard him growl, "What are you doing wearing mascara? _Why_ are you wearing mascara?"

I smiled a bit.

Heehee. Bingo.

**Ah~ I hope that this was long enough!**

**Anywho...**

**Reviews.**

**deathangel123456- Teehee. I'm glad you like it. ^^ Anyway. Thanks for reviewing! Now... Magic cupcake or cookie? Hope you enjoyed!**

**Made2352- I will! *Star eyes* Thanks for your support! Thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoyed!**

**Kidi-oneechan- Teehee. Gingam style? *Goes Google it* I'm back! And my brain tooted! But at the same time... I liked it... Somehow X3 Anyway. Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! And hope you enjoyed!**

**See ya guys~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Futago-hime: Romeo and Cinderella**

**Chapter: 8- Something more...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo and Cinderella or Fushigi-boshi no Futago-hime**

**Next Update! Fine and Rein in Wonderland. Then onto my other fanfics! Yay!**

**Ok! I'm here! Here! Teehee. I hope you guys enjoy this chappy!**

~Fine's POV~

Shade and I did our usual song.

Me, begging him to forgive me for putting on mascara.

We really are like Romeo and Cinderella now...

We stopped.

Right when it was kind of getting to the good part!

He told me that he had a surprise for me tomorrow.

I stared at him.

He blushed a bit and explained that he had, according to Milky, atleast 30 minutes of his own free time.

She was holding him _all_ day. From the moment he woke up. To the second he fell asleep.

Aw~ Cute.

But I'm a bit envious. I wonder if he'll let me have him all day when it comes to my birthday...

I nodded, smiling a bit.

Then remembered he said _surprise._

I wonder...

"Ney~ Sha-" I started to ask what this surprise was. But he interrupted.

"No."

"Wh-?!"

"No. I will not tell you the surprise."

I pouted at him, he knew me way too well, didn't he?

He gave me a smile, one of those smiles that kind of made me melt.

Ever since we were even little.

It would always make me melt.

Even though... I knew I was the first to fall for him- oh so deeply.

It tore me apart...

But here we are now... So far.

And I want him to look inside of my heart.

"Ne."

I'm so deep in love with him... That I can't stand it!

"Fine!"

"Uh... Huh?" I asked, feeling stupid.

He sighed in frustration, grabbed my hand, forcefully, and brought me into an embrace.

"Your mine."

Huh? What's this all of the sudden?!

Of course I'm his. Only his!

Doesn't he know how much I love him?!

I've loved him for so long!

So of course I'm his!

Instead of saying what ever the heck I wanted, I murmered,

"Huhh?"

I then felt a soft fabric on my neck.

"This will seal the deal," he smirked at me.

I looked at what he had put on me, a collar.

I blushed.

He really _is_ getting into role!

"You really _are_ getting into role!" I yelled.

He winked at me and held up his finger to his lip.

I totally forgot.

We're suppose to be quiet because mama and papa might here.

I blushed and muttered, "Sorry."

He shook his head and laughed, kissing my forehead.

No! He can't just leave yet!

I've conveyed my feelings so long ago... But this is so different!

I hesitated a bit, he was already walking away!

I grabbed the hem of his shirt.

"No. Please. Not yet," I pleaded.

He looked at me, blushing a bit.

"Fine..."

I stared at him with my infamous-for-Shade-only puppy eyes.

He sighed, and sat down on the bed.

I smiled, and went to lay my head on his shoulder.

He looked at me, and lifted my chin to his eyes.

Moving in, I felt his cold yet warm lips on mine.

I blushed, and kissed him back.

The kiss was filled with our emotions.

Love, passion and loyalty.

I want us to forever be bound together.

No matter what the cost.

Our love for each other I hope to always be pure.

I love him.

But I feel as if there's more to this love.

No matter what...

I want to be with him forever.

**Woo! This was a long chappy! ^^**

**Well! I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Reviews~**

**Kidi-neechan- Yep! And my brain exploded ^^ And heehee. The dance was funny... Hope you enjoyed! And thanks for reviewing!**

**Made2352- Teehee. *Determination in eyes* I'll do my best with this relationship! Teehee. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Well... See ya guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Futago-hime: Romeo and Cinderella**

**Chapter: 9- Anticipation**

**Hello all! I'm back after a busy week-day-month-banana. And I feel random today. But. Here we are!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Fushigi-boshi no Futago-hime? No! *Sniffles***

~Shade's POV~

After Fine finally let me leave. I walked home.

The night air blew against my hair.

I blended in with the night perfectly.

Then I thought about Fine.

The weight of our plan and burdens.

And our love.

Fine... Her smiles. How they would keep on going on and on, how much she loved me and how much I love her.

It's not wrong to want to run away is it? It's love. A foolish emotion that drives you crazy.

Ugh. I'm being all 'NERDY-ERDY!' according to Fine right now.

Or 'Shakespeare's Pet.'

I shook my head, and opened the door to the castle.

Fine. We'll make it out of here together no matter what.

This is more than love, but something more.

~Fine's POV~

He was gone.

He was gone.

And I felt so naked, exposed.

He was like... My protection.

I sighed, and put on some more music to get to bed.

Hm... Maybe Matryoshka today.

I turned it on, and closed my eyes.

Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

~The Next Morning~

This is it.

The last day of Hell that I have to live here.

I took in a breath, and pulled myself up.

Today, act like nothing at all is happening.

Go out of my room every now and then, and do absolutely nothing.

Wait... But... _Rein_.

She betrayed me.

Why? After I actually helped her with Bright? _All_ those times I've helped with her problems since we were small?

I sighed, why does everybody want to stop our love?

I then decided to just shrug it off. Shake it off!

It'll be alright, Fine. Today we're running away.

Cinderella, with your Romeo you should be able to be happy.

It's ok, it's ok.

I took another deep breath, and opened my door.

Nobody was out there waiting to scold me or anything.

I sighed, in relief.

Lucky.

I then made my way downstairs.

Still nobody.

What's going on?

I looked in the kitchen.

A note.

_Dear Fine,_

_We'll be back in a second. _

_If Rein's not there, she's at a meeting._

_Don't go anywhere._

_~Mum and Dad~_

I laughed.

Ha!

Their lucky I don't excatly _need_ to go anywhere!

Shade may come and see me.

I grabbed something to eat, and went back to my room.

I also grabbed my laptop.

I went onto anything that would pass my time.

That's when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I murmered into the phone.

"Fine?"

Shade.

I smiled.

"Hi Shade~"

"I'm not gonna be able to make it," A bit of annoyance in his voice. "Milky said she won't even let me go anymore..."

I giggled, of course.

"It's no problem! We're escaping today anyway."

I could just faintly hear the smile.

"Alright."

I smiled.

"Ok, I love you," I said into the phone.

"Already saying goodbye?" He asked.

"You have to spend time with Milky! So I love you!" I said, emphasizing the 'I love you'

"Alright. I love you, too," he said, a bit amused.

"Bye," we both said.

Milky should atleast be able to be happy.

I love her as well.

She's basically my sister!

Thinking of that, I anticipated our runaway.

I can't wait.

It's finally all going to be over.

And we'll finally be free.

**Haha~ It's not over yet~**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Reviews.**

**Made2352- I'm glad you liked it! ^^ Thanks for reviewing as well. And I'm late... So Magic cupcake or Cookie?**

**Kidi-nii-chan- Teehee. *Says in announcement voice* Their love will keep growing and growing! UoU Anyway. Thanks for reviewing! And Magic cupcake or Cookie?**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Bye~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note! Ha, I've practically been dead, huh? Sorry... I'm grounded and even right now I'm using my Uncle's PS3 to even be able to do anything. My parents are really strict so I don't think I'm even supposed to be using this other than for Netflix... I'll probably get my cpu back when I go back... Home. I don't plan to anytime soon. So I'm really sorry to you all. Update in the Fall? Haha... I rhymed...**


End file.
